


[ART] Yippee-Ki-Yay

by PhenomenalAsterisk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Die Hard References, Fanart, Fly Hard, Gen, Hairy Harry Potter, POC Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk
Summary: FANART for the prompt "Ode to Joy" by Beethoven“I'd love to read Fly Hard, the Harry Potter crossover that nobody asked for. Harry! Is John McLain, Draco! Is his estranged husband (who is still desperately in love with him really) and Snape! Is Hans Gruber of course. When Gringotts is taken over on Christmas Eve, there is only one Saviour that can save the day! WELCOME TO THE PARTY, PAL!!"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	[ART] Yippee-Ki-Yay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> So. Uh, this happened? I’m not a writer, much less an author, but I couldn't get this ridiculous prompt from the lovely [ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/) out of my head.  
> My apologies to everyone involved.  
> Don’t look at it too closely, just uh, shoot me a kudos/emoji and move along.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Done in crayons because I really am just a child.  
> Come laugh at me on [tumblr ](https://phenomenalasterisk.tumblr.com/)  
> Merry Christmas.


End file.
